narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke (sprich: Saske) ist ein Mitglied des Uchiha-Clans. Er ist 12 Jahre alt und noch ein Ge-Nin (Unterninja). Auf der Ninjaakedemie ist er der Jahrgangsbeste und wird von allen Mädchen geliebt. Es ist ihm so gut wie alles egal, er will nur der stärkste Ninja werden (um seinen Bruder Itachi Uchiha umzubringen). Sasukes Kindheit Ausbildung zum Ninja "Mein Name ist Sasuke Uchiha. Es gibt viel, was ich hasse, aber nichts, was ich besonders mag. Ich habe keinen Traum sondern ein Ziel. Ich werde meinen Clan wiederherstellen und noch einen ganz bestimmten Typen töten." — Sasuke zu Kakashi während ihrer Vorstellung Sasuke wurde zusammen mit Naruto und Sakura von Kakashi Hatake, und später von Orochimaru ausgebildet. (weiter Infos unten) Kakashis Prüfung Die erste Mission Die Mission bestand darin einen Brückenbauer auf seinem Weg nach Hause zu beschützen. Als sie das Dorf verließen, wurden sie von zwei Ninja angegriffen, die aus dem Wellenreich waren. Naruto konnte sich während des Angriffs aus Angst nicht bewegen und wurde so von den Angreifern verletzt. Sasuke aber konnte die Ninja mit Leichtigkeit abwehren, und Kakashi erledigte sie. Danach trafen sie auf Zabuza Momochi, einem berüchtigten Nuke-Nin. Als es Zabuza gelang Kakashi in einem Wassergefängnis (Suirou no Jutsu) zu fangen, griffen Naruto und Sasuke ihn mit der Technik der Schattenwindmühle an. Mit einem von Naruto ausgedachten Plan gelang es den beiden tatsächlich Kakashi zu befreien und dieser besiegte Zabuza umgehend. Allerdings wurde Zabuza von seinem Begleiter Haku gerettet, indem jener sich für einen Jagdninja (Oi-Nin, siehe Ninja-Ränge) ausgab, der Zabuza auf den Fersen war. Haku schafft Zabuza unter dem Vorwand ihn seiner Geheimnisse berauebn zu wollen fort. Als Zabuza sich erholte, griff er erneut Team 7 an, welches sich zu der Zeit schon in dem Dorf des Brückenbauers befand, diesmal mit Haku an seiner Seite, der erst gegen Sasuke und später auch gegen Naruto kämpfte. Sasuke probierte es mit Feuerjutsus, aber das Kekkei-Genkai von Haku, die Technik der Eisspiegel, war nicht mit Feuer zu bezwingen. Da die Situation für Sasuke und Naruto langsam (lebens)gefährlich wurde, aktivierte sich Sasukes Sharingan (Stufe 1). Damit gelang es ihm Hakus Bewegungen zu durchschauen und so den inzwischen ohnmächtigen Naruto zu beschützen. Bei dieser Rettungsaktion wurde Sasuke so schwer verletzt, dass er selbst glaubte, er müsse sterben- Sasuke verliert das Bewusstsein. In Naruto löst der Anblick des "toten" Sasuke einen Gefühlsausbruch aus, das Siegel desKyuubi wird durchlässig und Naruto "mutiert" zu einem Monster. Mit der gewaltigen Kraft des Kyuubi zerschmetterte Naruto die Eisspiegel. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Kakashi Zabuza - jetzt unfähig zu kämpfen - mit seinen Hunden gefesselt. Er setzte Chidori ein, um Zabuza zu töten, aber Haku sammelte seine letzten Kräfte und stellte sich vor Zabuza, um ihn zu schützen. Am Ende wurde Zabuza durch Gatos Männer getötet, aber erst nachdem er Gato getötet hatte. Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung thumb|left|Das Mal des Fluches Die erste Prüfung war ein sehr schwerer Test, den man nur bestand, indem man abschaute. Sasuke konnte das, indem er mit seinem Sharingan die Bleistiftbewegungen seines Nachbarn nachmachte. Sakura wusste alles, da sie sehr schlau ist. Naruto aber hatte keine einzige Aufgabe gelöst, bestand aber trotzdem, weil er nicht aufgab. Die zweite Prüfung fand im "Wald des Schreckens" statt. Jedes Team musste eine jeweils andere Schriftrolle finden. Mitten in der Prüfung wurde Sasuke von dem als Gras-Ninja verkleidete Orochimaru angegriffen und bekam von ihm das Mal des Fluchs. Auch Naruto wurde von Orochimaru angegriffen und dadurch schwer verwundet. Sakura pflegte die beiden. Sie wurde allerdings von drei Oto-Nins angegriffen (Dosu Kinuta ,Zaku Abumi und Kin Tsuchi), die hinter Sasuke her waren. Sakura bekam von Rock Lee und später auch von Inos Team (Shikamaru und Choji) Hilfe. Sie wurden aber alle besiegt. Danach wachte Sasuke mit der Macht des Fluches auf und brach Zaku den Arm, die anderen zwei versuchten ihn aufzuhalten, was sie aber nicht schafften. Sakura konnte Sasuke aber noch aufhalten, weitere zu verletzen. Sasuke versuchte dann auch die Kräfte vom Mal des Fluches zu unterdrücken. Am Ende bekamen Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura die andere Schriftrolle durch Kabutos Hilfe. Die Auswahlprüfung war eine Art Turnier. Sie kam allerdings nur zu Stande, weil es immer noch zu viele Ninjas gab. Sasuke musste gegen Yoroi kämpfen, der seinen Körper mithilfe von Chakra verrenken konnte. Sasuke besiegte ihn durch einen Shishi Rendan (Angriffskombo), weil er durch das Mal des Fluches kein Chakra benutzen durfte. Nach dem Kampf wurde das Mal durch Kakashi versiegelt. Die dritte Prüfung fand in einem Stadion vor vielen Zuschauern statt. Unter ihnen waren viele Feudalherren, der Sandaime Hokage und Orochimaru, der als 4. Kazekage verkleidet war. Sie hatten die Aufgabe, die Ninjas zu beurteilen. Bei diesem Teil der Prüfung musste Sasuke gegen Gaara antreten Kampf gegen Gaara Sasuke kam zwar zu spät zum Kampf, aber er durfte doch noch kämpfen. Er wurde von Kakashi auf Schnelligkeit und auf Tai-Jutsu trainiert. Die Schnelligkeit war nämlich entscheidend für das Jutsu Chidori, die zusammen mit dem Sharingan angewendet werden muss. Im Kampf gegen Gaara konnte er dann sein Können unter Beiweis stellen. Sasuke muss Gaara verfolgen, der mit Temari und Kankuro geflohen ist. Unterwegs stellen sich Temari, die er einfach (Sasuke vs Temari) besiegen konnte, und Kankuro in den Weg. Shino ist Sasuke gefolgt und kämpft für Sasuke gegen Kankuro. Als Sasuke Gaara eingeholt hat, verwandelt sich Gaara allmählich in Shukaku (zuerst ein Arm, dann der zweite Arm, dann der Schwanz). Sasuke greift zweimal mit Chidori und einmal mit einem Feuerjutsu an. Alle beiden Jutsus haben überhaupt keine Wirkung auf den "Halb-Shukaku"-Gaara. Sasuke hat kein Chakra mehr und öffnet das Mal des Fluches. Trotz der Kraft des Fluchmals kann Sasuke Gaara nicht besiegen. Am Ende kann Naruto Gaara besiegen, indem er Gamabunta mit dem Kuchiyose no Jutsu beschwört. Sasuke ist über die Fortschritte von Naruto schwer beeindruckt, ist aber auch eifersüchtig darauf, dass Naruto stärker geworden ist, weshalb er auch später gegen Naruto kämpft. Sasuke verlässt das Dorf Nach dem Kampf kamen vier Ninjas aus Otogakure, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon, Tayuya nach Konohagakure. Sie sollen Sasuke zu Orochimaru bringen. Als Sasuke sich wehrt und sein Mal des Fluches benutzt, zeigen ihm die vier Ninjas aus dem Dorf, das versteckt im Klang liegt, dass sie auch ein Mal von Orochimaru haben. Sasuke will unbedingt stärker werden, und deshalb nimmt er auch die "Droge" von den vier Ninjas ein. Sie bewirkt, dass der Anwender in den Zustand 2 kommt. Dieser Zustand verändert nicht nur das Äußere des Ninjas völlig, sondern verleiht im auch eine ungeheure Kraft. Um nicht von dieser Kraft zerrissen zu werden, muss Sasuke in einer Siegelbox geschützt werden. Als Sasuke wieder zu sich kommt, klettert er aus der Box und merkt, dass irgendetwas anders ist. Er will unbedingt zu Orochimaru, denn nur der könnte ihm noch mehr Macht gegeben. Als Sasuke losrennt, folgt ihm Naruto bis zu einem Wasserfall mit zwei riesigen Statuen (Abbild vom Shodaime Hokage und Madara Uchiha), der Ort heißt Tal des Endes(eng. Valley of the End). Im Zustand 2 kann Sasuke fliegen. Naruto will Saksuke dazu bringen, wieder ins Dorf zu gehen und kämpft mit ihm. Doch verliert Naruto und Sasuke geht zu Orochimaru. Dieser bildet ihn dann aus. Sasuke in Naruto Shippuuden thumb|left|Sasuke in Naruto Shippuden "Ich denke du hättest deine Zeit besser zum Trainieren genutzt anstatt mir hinterher zu rennen. ''Richtig, Naruto?" -Sasuke zu Naruto während ihres Wiedertreffens nach 2 1/2 Jahren- In Shippuden sind Naruto und Sakura endlich in der Lage Sasuke zu finden, jedoch nicht ihn mit nach Konoha zu bringen, da Sasuke zusammen mit Orochimaru und Kabuto flieht. Jedoch erklärt Sasuke Naruto bei diesem kurzen Wiedersehen warum er ihn damals nicht getötet hat. Es lag nicht daran, dass Sasuke dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, sondern das er nicht auf jene Weise Kraft sammeln wollte wie Itachi von ihm verlangt hatte(also das Erlernen des Mangekyou Sharingan). Später will Orochimaru Sasukes Körper übernehmen, doch gelingt es diesem, das Jutsu von Orochimaru zu kopieren. Bei diesem Jutsu werden Anwender und Opfer in eine andere Dimension geschickt und dort beginnt dann der Anwender sein Opfer mit Schlangen aufzufressen um so dessen Körper zu übernehmen. Durch das Kopieren des Jutsu ist Sasuke in der Lage Orochimaru aufzufressen. Und danach die ganze Dimension. So tötet er Orochimaru. Nach diesem "Kampf" beginnt Sasuke seinen finalen Plan, Itachi umzubringen, damit, sich ein Team aufzubauen. Hierzu sucht er sich 3 in Orochimarus Gefangenschaft lebende Ninja aus. Und zwar Suigetsu ein Schüler von Zabuza Momochi der auch dessen Schwert benutzt, Karin die irgendwie in der Lage ist Menschen anhand ihres Chakras zu erkennen und zu sagen wo sie sich aufhalten (mit einem speziellen Jutsu)und Juugo. Von Juugo stammt der Fluch Orochimarus ab und da Juugo den Fluch von Anfang an in seinem Blut hatte, bekam er (und bekommt immernoch) Tötungsanfälle, doch er selbst wollte nicht töten. Deswegen ging er zu Orochimaru um niemanden mehr zu töten. Dieser isolierte dann den Fluch und wendete ihn auf andere an, z.B. Sasuke. Auf Sasukes Suche nach Itachi findet Deidara Sasuke und will ihn töten, da Akatsuki nicht will, dass Sasuke in die Nähe von Itachi kommt. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Deidara und Sasuke. Diesen konnte Sasuke gewinnen. Nachdem er sich ziemlich schnell erholte (seit er Orochimarus Kraft absorbiert hat, beschleunigt sich der Heilungsprozess der Wunden), machte er sich wieder auf um Itachi zu finden. Schließlich gelingt es Sasuke mit seinem Team Itachis Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden. Auf Wunsch von Itachi´s Partner Kisame sollen die anderen sich von den Brüdern fernhalten, worauf Sasuke derselben Meinung ist. Er macht sich auf dem Weg zum geheimen Versteck des Uchiha-Clans, wo Itachi schon wartet. Jedoch sind die Brüder nicht allein, Zetsu versteckt sich nämlich im Hintergrund und beobachtet und kommentiert den Kampf. Bevor der Kampf beginnt, erzählt Itachi Sasuke das Geheimnis des Mangekyou Sharingan. Darauf folgt ein Kampf, der mit Gen-Justus ausgefochten wird. Obwohl Itachi eines seiner stärksten Jutsu, Tsukuyomi, benutzt, gelingt es Sasuke die Illusion zu brechen und so einen kleinen Vorteil zu gewinnen. So besiegt er auch Itachi, wobei dieser mit letzter Kraft sein Dou-Jutsu auf ihn überträgt. Nach dem Kampf wird er Sasuke ohnmächtig. Tobi von Akatsuki nimmt ihn mit und später wacht er bei ihm auf. Tobi erzählt ihm, er sei Madara Uchiha und verrät Sasuke ebenfalls, dass Itachi sein Leben opferte um ihn, seinen kleinen Bruder, vor ihm, Madara Uchiha, zu schützen und ihm deshalb auch das Mangekyou Sharingan gab. Da nun Orochimaru aus seinem Körper verschwunden ist, löste sich sein verfluchtes Mal auf. Sasuke verfolgt nun das Ziel der vollständigen Zerstörung Konohas. Dies kommt davon das er nun im Glauben ist das Konoha sein Leben zerstört hat... Veränderung von Sasuke durch das verfluchte Mal Bild:NarutovsSasuke2K-8.jpg|'Sasuke auf Stufe 1 Bild:Sasukeimzustand2.jpg|'Sasuke auf Stufe 2 Bild:Seal-heaven.gif|'Sasukes verfluchte Mal Fähigkeiten/Techniken *'Amaterasu *'Ayatsuito no Jutsu *'Chidori *'Chidori Nagashi *'Chidori Schwert (namenlos) *'Chidori Senbon (namenlos) *'Hayabusa Otoshi *'Henge no Jutsu *'Kage Shuriken no Jutsu *'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu *'Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu *'Katon: Housenka no Jutsu *'Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu *'Kawarimi no Jutsu *'Kirin *'Konoha Kage Buyou *'Kuchiyose no Jutsu *'Mangekyou Sharingan *'Nawanuke no Jutsu *'Senei Jashu *'Sharingan *'Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi *'Shishi Rendan *'Shunshin no Jutsu *'Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu *'''Wiedergeburt (namenlos) Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *www.leafninja.com Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Einwohner von Oto Kategorie:Team 7 Kategorie:Sasukes Kämpfe Kategorie:Veränderung von Team 7#Veränderung von Sasuke